


Stargazing

by tiredvampire



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Spoilers, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Vincent and Cid get to know each other a little better.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 10





	1. Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Possible Spoiler Alert** This takes place in the middle of the game, when Cloud leaves the party.

“Vin! Vinnie!” Cid shook Vincent by the shoulder. He had fallen asleep in the control deck of the Highwind again. “Come on there Vinnie!” 

“Gah!” Vincent gasped, freed from his nightmare. “Oh, Cid…” He clutched his forehead, a bit embarrassed to be caught like this. Often, when the gang would hang out there, he would sit on the metal floor behind a control panel. It was cool and dark, making him tired.  
“Ya okay there? Havin’ a nightmare or somethin?’” Cid patted him on the shoulder. Vincent ducked his head lower into the tall, red collar of his cloak. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Why? Did I cry out?”

“Er, kinda.” Cid scratched his head awkwardly. “Kept sayin’ a woman’s name.”

“How embarrassing.” He flinched. Looking around, he noticed the two were alone. The ship was dark. “Where are the others?”

“Oh, they all went to the inn, said the bunks were too uncomfortable. We’re docked outside Rocket Town now.” 

“Why aren’t you at your house then?” Vincent stood up and looked out the ship’s large spherical window. He could see the huge silhouette of the crashed rocket against the moonlight.

“Go home?! Ya think I wanna see Shera’s face?!” Cid stomped his boots wildly. The room echoed with the metallic noise.

“I misunderstood. I thought you two were married?” 

“M-married?! Don’t make me sick! Ya think I’d marry her?” 

“Hm, the way you boss her around—”

“That’s because I am her boss damnit!” He stomped even more wildly. Vincent shook his head, exasperated with Cid’s theatrics. 

“Alright, alright. Forget what I said.” Looking out the window again, he fingered his gun holster absentmindedly. The sky was clear, the stars flickered in the black expanse. “How do you think Cloud’s doing?”

Cid pulled his goggles off and ran a gloved hand through his blonde hair. “I dunno. I sure hope the spiky little guy pulls through.” He turned to Vincent and smiled. “At least he’s got Tifa by his side.”

“Yes. She cares a great deal for him.” 

“Got anyone like that Vinnie?” Cid pulled a cigarette out and walked over to the metal staircase leading down to the ship’s bridge. Sitting down, he lit it and stared out the window.

“Like Tifa?” Vincent was startled by this question.

“Yeah, ya know, like someone who would do that for you? Can’t say I do. Cloud’s a lucky guy.” He exhaled a cloud of smoke, shaking his head.

Vincent walked over and sat next to him on the stairs, their shoulders touching in the cramped space. “No.” He sighed. The two sat in silence a moment, watching the stars through the huge window. “I was having a nightmare.” Vincent admitted quietly.

Cid looked up surprised. “Oh?” The cigarette dangled from his lips. “Mind tellin’ me?” He was curious now. Vincent typically kept to himself, seldom opening up to anyone but Cloud. None in the group knew much of Vincent’s background, and they were too intimidated to ask.

“It’s the same nightmare I’ve been having for the past few decades.”

“Eh? Did you say decades?” The cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth this time.

“Yes. I might not look it, but I’m fifty seven.”

“Fifty—!” The cigarette rolled as it hit the floor. “Well ya look damn good for your age!Er, oh, I’m sorry Vin, I interrupted your nightmare.” He picked the cigarette up, examined it, and put it back in his mouth. His curiosity was peaking now. Forcing it down, he allowed Vincent to continue.

Vincent continued to watch the night sky as he spoke. “We have an argument in the office. There’s a gunshot, I look down and see blood soaking my jacket. The last thing I see is her…” He paused, looking down at the metal gauntlet on his left arm, dimly shining in the moonlight. “A glass tank. The taste of mako. Then I wake up on an operating table. My body isn’t mine.” The gauntlet clanked as he clenched it into a fist.

Cid was mortified. He knew Vincent was sullen, but he hadn’t expected him to reveal something this dark. “Uh, that’s quite the nightmare buddy.” 

“Yes it is. It’s my reality.”

“So that really happened to ya?”

“Yes.” He said calmly.

“Vinnie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry!” 

“No, it’s fine. I told you of my own volition.” Leaning back, Vincent looked up at the metal ceiling. Cid could see his face clearly like this. It was pale and illuminated by the blue light of the moon. “I suppose I feel comfortable around you.”

“O-oh!” Cid could feel the blood rush to his face. Something about the way Vincent looked right now was alluring to him. He tried to lean back casually, but his hand ended up landing on Vincent’s. The two looked at each other, embarrassed. “Uh, heh! It’s gettin’ a little cold in here.” Cid quickly withdrew it with a chuckle and rubbed his hands together. “Now yer welcome to stay on the ship tonight Vinnie, but I ain’t leavin’ it runnin’ all night just for some heat!”

“I’m not bothered by the cold. Will you be alright though?”

“A real man ain’t bothered by the cold!” He punched the air.

“Here,” Vincent swiped his cape over Cid’s shoulder, showering it in heavy, red fabric. Their faces were close, separated by the high collar covering the lower half of Vincent’s face. “While we sit I can keep you warm.”

“Oh, thanks!” His heart was racing. He hoped Vincent couldn’t see how red his face was. Something in him wanted so badly to kiss him right now. “Um, y’know Vinnie, I’ve never really seen you take this thing off.” He tugged at the red cape around him.

“Have you seen any of our other comrades remove their gear?”

“Well, uh, er. What I meant to say is, they’re always changin' their gear! Yeah that’s it!” Cid wasn’t really sure what he was trying to get at. “Yer always wearin’ that scarf around yer head and that collar hides everything! I thought you were a vampire or somethin’ always stayin’ outta the sun like that.”

“You want to see my face, is that it?” Vincent laughed.

“I’m curious. Can’t a man be curious!” 

“Very well then.” He unbuckled the leather straps on his cowl, pulled it off completely, and rested it all the way around Cid’s shoulders. Cid watched as he reached behind his head and began untying the red scarf. It loosened and fell around his shoulders. He looked directly into Cid’s eyes. “Satisfied?” Cid could see his unobscured face now. His thick, black hair laid naturally instead of being constricted by the scarf.

“Yep.” Cid gulped. He wanted to run his bare hand through the soft looking mane. Vincent began to wrap the red fabric around his head again. “Wait,” Cid grabbed his wrist. “Er, aw hell!” He leaned in and kissed Vincent square on the mouth. Vincent leaned into the tobacco filled kiss, then pulled away.

“Wait.” 

“Er, yes?”

“No I can’t do this. I can’t get involved with anyone.”

“Well why not?” Cid said indignantly.

“The flow of time is different for me. You’ll all be long gone before I perish. If I perish that is. I’ve been trying not to get close to any of you.” He stood up, but Cid snatched his hand.

“That’s some selfish shit!”

“What?”

“Well, you could try lettin’ us in. Lettin’ me in…” Cid pulled him down into his chest. “Might be kinda nice havin’ someone you can depend on ya know?” 

Vincent closed his eyes, his head on Cid’s chest. “You are cold.”

“Huh?”

“You said you wouldn’t get cold, but I can tell you’re freezing.” He grabbed his cloak that had fallen to the floor in the scuffle and pulled it over the two of them. “I suppose we can stay like this a little longer…”


	2. Hellmasker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a bit of intimacy, Cid and Vincent strengthen their bonds further.

Cid stiffly raised his head from the hard, metal-grated floor. He could feel Vincent’s head still on his chest. The two had fallen asleep under the thick cloak. Long black hair coiled around his neck and tickled the sides of his face. His hair and cloak had the same strong scent of citrus and woody musk. Something about the fragrance reminded him of his grandfather’s house, but he forced that to the recesses of his mind. Quietly, he watched Vincent sleeping peacefully, his heavy, golden gauntlet resting on his chest. The sharp claws were dangerously close to tearing a hole in Cid’s t-shirt, but he didn’t mind. 

As the sunlight trickled into the Highwind, Vincent began to stir. “Hm?” He blinked, looking around slightly disoriented. Looking into Cid’s face he realized what had happened last night wasn’t a dream.

“Mornin’.” Cid raised his index and middle fingers to his brow in a salute.

“Oh. Good morning…” Vincent carefully pulled his gauntlet off of Cid’s chest. The two began sitting up and stretching. 

“Alrighty then, I’m makin’ coffee. Want some?” He massaged his shoulder sorely. A stiff neck was a fair trade for the crumb of intimacy he had gotten out of Vincent last night.

“No.” Vincent wrapped the red sash around his head once more. Cid watched, a bit disappointed, as the red cloak returned to his shoulders and obscured his face again. The two walked down the open metal bridge of the ship and headed for the small onboard kitchen. Cid grabbed the bag of artificial coffee grounds from the pantry. Vincent grimaced as the black powder kicked up a small cloud of potent dust.

“What’s the matter Vin? Don’t like coffee?” 

“That’s not coffee.”

“What?” Cid stared at the package blankly.

“I prefer the real thing.”

“You’ve tasted the real deal!? How!?” Cid was amazed. The plants from which the coffee was derived had gone extinct years before he was even born. It was now a luxury item that only someone as rich as Rufus Shinra could afford.

“There was quite the stockpile of it in Shinra manor. The scientists there pulled a lot of strings to get it sent from Midgar.”

“Man I’m jealous.” Cid watched with less vigor as the watery black liquid sputtered into his mug.

After Cid finished his coffee, the two headed into town to meet up with the group. The airship had to dock outside the woods, forcing them to trek through the monster-filled forest. On the way they dispatched a few frogs and hedgehog pies with ease. Cid sighed loudly as they entered the town, his eyes glued to the huge, crooked rocket. 

“I’m going to the weapon shop.” Vincent stated flatly, then briskly walked away. Too slow to respond, Cid only watched as he trudged off. As soon as he opened the door to the inn he was greeted by Yuffie’s voice.

“Ciiiid!” She sang, “Vincent never joined us last night, is he alright?”

“Aw, he’s right as rain. He just fell asleep on the ship.”

“Ohhh! So it was just you two?” Closing the gap between them quickly, she got in his face. “I’ll bet he’s cute when he’s sleeping!”

“Er, I wouldn’t know!” He brushed past her, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. 

“Cid, my man.” Barret stomped down the stairs and fist-bumped him. Cait Sith and Red XIII followed behind. Everyone stared at Cid in anticipation. 

“Ahem, alright fellas…and Yuffie, uh, pick up any weapons or materia ya might need before we go and then we’re outta here!” He felt weird being the leader. Sure, he was the captain of the ship, but he didn’t know if he was cutout to lead them so formally. The group lazily split up and meandered through the town. Cid and Yuffie went to the weapon shop to find Vincent. 

“So, did he, like, say anything to you?”

Cid swung his lance over his shoulder and rested both wrists over it lazily. “Vinnie? Uh, y’know he’s a uh, a quiet guy. Didn’t say too much. Found out he doesn’t like coffee…” He side-eyed her suspiciously as he reached for the shop door handle. Vincent opened the door into them. Cid and Yuffie jumped back, the wooden door barely missing them.

“My apologies.” He was carrying a large shotgun.

“Whoa! That’s a big-ass gun.” Cid whistled.

“Whaaa so cool!” Yuffie tried to touch it, but he jerked it back.

“It’s not a toy Yuffie.”

“Aww!” She pouted. “Ohh, is that a cover materia?” She noticed the glimmering purple orb attached to a slot in the handle of the gun. Vincent nodded.

“Hey, what’s with that? I don’t want you gettin’ hurt.” Cid protested.

“It’s fine. I figured since I can take more damage than the rest of you I might as well protect you. Besides, you’re the only one of us with less battle experience Cid. You’ve had some close calls.”

“Wow! Vincent, you’re such a badass!” She clapped her hands together in reverie.

“Now wait just a damn minute—!” 

“‘Might be nice to depend on someone.’” Vincent cut him off with his own words.

“Fine, but don’t come cryin’ to me when ya get yer ass whooped!” He folded his arms, conceding defeat. “Well, the others are probably still dickin’ around in the town, if you two are done let’s head back to the ship.” He suggested. The three walked back through the town. Yuffie ran ahead as usual. 

Cid and Vincent walked at the same pace, silently watching the excitable teenager stop and look at every interesting rock and tree. Suddenly, she jumped back and readied her oversized shuriken. The trees and bushes burst into flames.

“Guys look out!”

“Aw shit what is it this time!?” Cid hated getting into fights, he was an engineer, not some ex-Turk or SOLDIER.

“It’s only a few drakes. Fine, I wanted to try this out anyway.” Vincent plucked the shotgun from its holster and pointed it at the creatures surrounding them. He fired a few rounds, hitting the targets with ease. The dragon-like creatures wouldn’t go down so easily however.   
After the three had ganged up on and killed the weaker monsters, they focused on the last one standing. It was larger than the other drakes, its scaly hide was covered in healed scars. After Yuffie beat it back it turned its attention to Cid. Utilizing the cover materia, Vincent swiftly intercepted the blow. The monster’s talons slashed at the flesh of his exposed arm. Ignoring the blood pouring from the wound he shot the creature point blank. It still wasn’t enough to kill it. 

“Hey, I told you to watch out!” Cid grabbed him by the cloak.

“It’s nothing.” Vincent clutched his chest. He felt the familiar burning of a limit break, but this time it was different. Something was wrong. It was more intense. “Gah!” His head was throbbing. 

“What’s wrong? If it’s a limit break just get it over with and kill the damn thing!” Cid shouted. Vincent fell to his knees, covering his face with his unarmored hand. The familiar tar-like substance swallowed his form. It granulated into the wound on his arm, healing it instantly. A massive creature manifested itself around his body. This time however, the creature was unfamiliar to Yuffie and Cid. They were used to his Galian Beast and Death Gigas transformations, but this was a new one. The monster looked more human than the others, Vincent’s black hair still hung to one side on the monsters face. It wore what appeared to be a white mask with piercing red eyes staring out of the holes. His shoulders were broad, his clothes tattered. With both hands he wielded a chainsaw, the blade roaring savagely. Whatever it was, it was a hulking brute.

Cid and Yuffie took a step back and looked at each other nervously. They both knew Vincent wouldn’t attack them during a transformation, but seeing a new one was always jarring. The monster controlling Vincent tore into the drake with his chainsaw. The machine ripped through the creature’s scales and flesh like a hot knife. Blood splattered the transformed Vincent. The huge drake fell to the ground dead in a bloody pool. The chainsaw wielding creature fell on its back with a thud. Slowly, the black sludge melted off of his body, revealing the real Vincent. Out of breath and covered in blood and sweat he sat up and looked over at Cid and Yuffie who had retreated from the splash-zone.

“Uh, y’okay?” Cid jogged over and lifted him from the puddle of blood by the arm.

“I’m unharmed.”

“Whoa! Who was that one!?” Yuffie stayed a safe distance from the gory scene.

“Hellmasker…” Vincent looked down at his blood soaked clothes.

“Yuffie, ya get on the ship, it’s only a couple o’ yards away. I’ll walk ya there. Vinnie I ain’t lettin’ ya on the Highwind like that. Let’s run back to my house and ya can shower there.”

“Alright…”

The two men walked Yuffie to the ship and then ran back through the woods to Rocket Town. Cid stopped outside the door to his house. He really did not want to see Shera, but he didn’t want Vincent walking around drenched in blood. 

“Hm, can’t be helped…” He muttered to himself as he opened the door. There she was, standing in the kitchen with a kettle on the stove. 

“Sir? Oh!” She gasped as she saw Vincent walk in. “Oh my! Come here! Are you hurt?” She motioned Vincent forward and started to remove his soaked clothes. “Here let me wash these for you!” 

“Er, ‘preciate it Shera.” Cid winced at the thought of thanking her for anything. Shera pushed Vincent into the bathroom with a towel. She took his balled up clothes and ran out back to wash them.

Vincent stood alone in the tiny bathroom. It was run down, but surprisingly clean, probably thanks to Shera. He stepped into the bathtub and twisted the shower handle. The water came out freezing, but eventually heated up and steam filled the bathroom. He watched as the water swirled red in the drain. Clenching his fist, he grit his teeth in frustration. This wasn’t his choice. He cursed Hojo’s name under his breath. The sound of the door creaking open startled him. He poked his head out of the shower. It was Cid stepping into the cramped, steamy room.

“Uh, just came to make sure you were okay. Oh, here’s a change of clothes.” He set what looked to be a Shinra mechanic jumpsuit on the sink. “Shera’ll give ya yer clothes back once they’re dry.”

“Oh, thank you.” Vincent shut the curtain again and continued to scrub the death off of himself. 

“Hey, what happened back there, don’t worry about it. We’re all used to this by now.” He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the words.

“I know.”

“So, ya okay?”

Vincent shut the water off and pulled the towel into the shower. “I’m becoming less human.” He flung the curtain open. The towel was wrapped around his waist. “I’m a monster created by science.” He gestured to the numerous scars cutting across his body. The wet mop of raven hair was slicked back.

“Ya don’t look like a monster to me.” He smiled, handing him the jumpsuit. Turning around, Vincent dropped the towel and stepped into it. It was slightly large on his slender frame, it must be Cid’s. “Besides, science is why you’re still alive ain’t it?” 

Vincent took a step back. “I suppose…”

Cid stepped close to him, “Y’know I’m a scientist too right? We’re not all bad.” He pulled a wet strand of Vincent’s hair forward and twisted it between his fingers. 

“Cid…” Vincent closed his eyes as their faces drew nearer. He could feel Cid’s hot breath on his lips. Cid pulled the zipper open on the jumpsuit, exposing his bare chest again. He gently put a hand over the scar on his heart. Their lips met. Cid’s stubble was scratchy, and he had that familiar taste of cheap cigarettes. 

“Vincent! You’re clothes are drying now, they should be done in a little while okay!?” Shera shouted through the bathroom door.

“God damnit Shera…” Cid whispered. The two men broke apart and waited for the creak of Shera’s footsteps to signal her departure. Cid awkwardly opened the door and made sure she was gone. The two quietly exited the cramped room. Vincent stood in the hallway, he had caught sight of himself in a full length mirror. The jumpsuit was definitely Cid’s, it was oversized, covered in oil stains and threadbare. “I know, I know. Yer thinkin’ ya look even more handsome in my clothes right?” 

“I certainly wasn’t.”


End file.
